Reunited
by OhGodTheHorror
Summary: Sesshomaru, the wealthy business tycoon just wants to see his daughter but his wife keeps getting in the way. What happens when he's given a chance? Read to find out... Btw. the song's called 'Hailies song' by Eminem


I think that this is such a great song to go with this fic...

Re-united at last

A car door opened as a tall, lean man stepped out of a sleek black sports car and glided calmly towards the front door of his large estate, his long silver hair waving gently behind him in the breeze and only stopping as he reached the front door opening it in the process. His calm exterior broke however when the sound of a telephone rang through his ears. Quicker then lightening, his feet sped him over to said phone as he picked it up abruptly, "Where the hell is she?" he growled, anger coursing through his veins and showing on his once stotic features. The woman on the other line didn't seem fazed by his tone as she spoke calmly towards him. "She's fine, she is playing with Naraku and Kann-" she started but was cut of abruptly "she should be here with me Kagura, we made an agreement"  
"Yes, but i'm changing it around a little, tomorrow at ten?" Kagura smirked, knowing his answer. "You know I can't, I have a big meeting and I can't re-schedule"  
"Well then... you forfeit seeing her, until next time Sesshy-kun" She said, laughing and hanging up loudly.

Some days I sit, starin out the window  
Watchin this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think theres nothin to live for  
I almost break down and cry

The silver haired man, Sesshomaru, held the now beeping phone loosely in his hand as he stared off into space and contemplated on what the woman had just said to him. Now he would have to wait another month until his 'lovely' ex-wife Kagura set up an impossible date or cancelled at the last moment. 'Why do I even bother?' he thought to himself as he sat there silently, the words slowly sinking in and tears forming but he was too proud to let them fall, he wiped them away.

Somtimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

In a burst of anger, he carelessly threw the phone across the room and into a wall making it break into many pieces that scattered on the floor. Sighing loudly in defeat, he lifted himself upand strode to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed and fell asleep, the two tickets to the amusement park floating to the ground limp.

But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes

Tossing and turning, he started to dream...

He was in a meadow, the sky was grey and no colour in sight. Sesshomaru looked around as if searching for something, even on this dull day he felt more incomplete and alone then ever in his life. As if he had lost something dear to him.

Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me

He looked out into the open space as flashbacks of his early parenthood appeared before him.

Flashback  
He was looking at his daughter, a smile plastered on her face and her hands waving wildly through the air. Gently stroking her soft tummy, he noticed how it made her laugh sweetly. Quietly, he cooed her name, watching how it relaxed her and she yawned loudly. His pride swelled as he held her, then the image vanished.

My baby girl keeps gettin older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just dont see my real side

Then another image appeared, it was her on her first day of school. She had come home crying because the other kids had said that her father was a zombie who was never nice and who never smiled. He saw as he held her closely and whispered comforting words into her ear and told the tiny girl that everything was ok. The real Sesshomaru noticed that each of the memories never had Kagura in them, but that thought passed as the image morphed lazily and changed into his workplace. He had overheard his new workers talking about him. "Geez, what's up his ass?" one man said, "maybe an icicle" the other retorted as they both laughed and walked off to work. The image of Sesshomaru stalked off, void of emotions, but when the real version looked closer he saw the great pain his eyes displayed. Again, the image dissappeared.

I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive

He saw himself coming home from that day, tired and upset but he wouldn't let it show. A tiny voice piped up, making him jump "what's wrong daddy? why are you sad?" the girl of about six asked as she stared at her father wide eyed. He looked at her and immediately felt all of his anger dissappear, he pulled her into a warm hug and whispered, "nothing...anymore" The vision faded and he also noticed that the sky had regained it's colour.

But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Hearing a voice, he turned around and saw a woman. Dark, long hair and deep blue eyes as well as a beautiful body, wrapped up in a sleek kimono that was pink, adorned with blue butterflies, around her neck, she held a pink jewel. "This is your past," she said softly, Sesshomaru looked at her confused. "Why did you show me this?" he asked as he stepped towards her cautiously. "Because I had to show you" again, he gave her a confused expression as she came closer, "I had to show you what you refused to believe. Go now, I will allow you happiness" she said, her body started to vanish and Sesshomaru was now running endlessly towards her. "Wait! don't go!" he yelled, but it was no use, she was going fast, "believe Sesshomaru, I have faith in you" she whispered, before vanishing into the air.

Immediately he woke up to the faint sound of a phone ringing, glancing at the clock he saw the time, 3:45 am. 'who'd call at this time?' he wondered but something else was scratching at the back of his head, 'how did his phone get fixed?' Shrugging, he looked at the phone noticing that only the outer shell was shattered, the rest was 'virtually' in tact. Lifting the contraption to his ear, he pushed a button and spoke agressively. "What?" he grumbled as the other person fumbled with the phone. "Uh, i'm guessing this is the r-residence of a Mr S-Sesshomaru Taisho?" he asked, half terrified. "Yes?"Sesshomaru was not in the mood for any funny business, he needed to get sleep. "I'm Detective Kouga Wolf from the police station, and well there's been a murder at a Kagura Taisho's residenc-" he stumbled until he was cut off, "RIN? is she ok? is she hurt?"  
"You mean the little girl? oh she's fine." Kouga heard a loud sigh as he spoke on. "Ms Kagura Taisho was the one murdered, by her boyfriend actually. A Naraku Arachni in fact, we've been after him for quite a while and now he's going to jail for good" The detective explained, waiting for a response. "What about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked after a while of silence, "Well Ms Taiso never left a will so she will go to the next family member-" Kouga quietened after hearing small voices, "that-that's me, i'm her father, she's mine" he chanted while the detective listened intently. "When can I have her?" Sesshomaru asked instantly.  
"Uh... we can bring her over soon, around an hour or s-"  
"Great, i'll be expecting. Bye" Sesshomaru said as he hung up the broken phone and let it all sink in. 'She's mine, but i have to wait' he thought, so he passed the time by lying on the bed and fiddling with the knobs of the radio.

Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me

Turning on his radio seemed like the sanest thing to do at the time so he switched through the chanels until he came to a stop, he never liked rap music but something compelled him to listen.

"Now you probly get this picture from my public persona  
That I'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
Or try to live up to these expectations?

Scoffing, he listened more intently. The song was sounding very familliar, almost like his own life, ALMOST.

Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin hell  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
So here's what im facin:  
Three felonies, six years of prohibation  
I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why'd I stick my ps up it?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fn  
But fk it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, maybe the only lady that I adore,  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
It's like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted"

Turning off the radio, he smiled one of the truest smiles since his childhood. He was getting her back and he felt whole again, hearing a knock on his door, he opened it and saw a vision that made his eyes light up. There she was, the love of his life, standing shyly in the doorway, her big brown eyes glowing with happiness. As soon as he saw her, his heart did a thousand summersaults in the air and he lunged for her, lifting her high into the air and holding her tightly and never wanting to let her go again. "Daddy, can I be with you forever?" she said, her large brown eyes staring into his which were now filled with emotion. "Forever? I like the sound of that" He replied, walking in and closing the door on the officers.

And now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin on me  
Cuz my baby know's that her daddy's a soldier  
Nothin' can take her from me

The End

So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think i should've put a purple flying monkey in there somewhere??? you tell me. Hope you liked it XD

Read and Review!!!


End file.
